Broken and Beautiful
by Pinkiee Pie Kelsey
Summary: A bunch of short stories I wanted to write, based mostly on Jisbon/Jello/Whatever you call them, but a few aren't :D
1. Broken and Beautiful

**Random one shot. I've been listening to Broken and Beautiful, the version by Suzie McNeil, and it reminds me of Jane and Lisbon, so... Here we are...**

**Broken and Beautiful;;;**

This was a second time for two things for both Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Being at a high school reunion, and dancing together. Lisbon hadn't really wanted to come at all, remember what had happened the last time, but, it wasn't like she had a choice, she was the boss, and that meant she had to come.

_You fall apart and I run in from anywhere, like cameras at an accident_

_My staring eyes, I wonder why I care_

_Maybe I'll be frightened by the pain, but watch your tragedy again_

"Come on, Lisbon. It's not that bad dancing with me, is it?" Jane asked, a joking tone in his voice, and a smile on his face. Lisbon glared at the man before her for a second, before sighing and giving in.

"Fine." She muttered, taking his hand and pulling him out of the crowd of people. She could see Grace and Wayne dancing together too. They were cute together, now, if there wasn't that rule...

Lisbon looked at Jane's face, a _real_ smile of his face as the two started dancing. Like last time, Lisbon let her head rest in the crook of Jane's neck, but unlike last time, she _really_ liked it. She let a small smile creep on to her face, before shooing it away.

This was Patrick Jane, the man who drove her nuts on a daily basis. The man who had gotten her suspended before, who had gotten them both in trouble with Hightower, who had made her believe she was going to die at one point. Even with all those things, she couldn't help but think of the other things that he did to her.

_Cause your broken and beautiful,_

_And so damn cynical_

Jane made her heart skip a beat when he gave her _that_ smile. He made her smile, and see the good side of things when she really didn't want to. He made her feel safe, even when she was the one with a gun. He made her angry, annoyed, happy, sad. He made her laugh, smile, cry, yell. He made her realise what love felt like, even though she wasn't sure if _he_ felt the same way _she_ did.

_But I'm drawn in by the darkness in your eyes,_

_And it's beautiful. Broken and beautiful._

Jane pulled back from Lisbon so she was standing a little in front of him, looking up, her green eyes full of confusion. Her green eyes. He loved the colour of her eyes, emeralds went do well with them, anything really.

_Talkin' you down from ledges to stay with me. I'll touch your sharpest edges_

_I'll be the one who holds your hand while you bleed_

_Falling off in pieces like you do, I would hand them back to you_

As she looked up into his eyes, his intently blue eyes, she wondered what he was thinking, and if he really knew what she was thinking. As if to answer her mental question, he nodded.

_Cause your broken and beautiful, and you're so damn cynical_

_But I'm drawn in by the darkness in your eyes, and it's beautiful_

He brought his hands up from where they'd been resting while the two danced, cupping her face in his hands. A chill ran up her back, and she hoped he hadn't noticed.

_My favourite mess, like a magnet pulling me down until I drop_

_Call me obsessed with your sadness but I don't want to make it stop_

He leaned his head down, telling her if she didn't want to, he'd stop. But she couldn't even shake her head, she was happy. Happy and in love.

_Cause your broken and beautiful, and you're so damn cynical_

_But I'm drawn in by the darkness in your eyes, and it's beautiful._

_Broken and beautiful._

He lightly pressed his lips to hers, pulling back a few moments after. Smiling at him, she put her arms around his neck, pulling herself back up to him.

_Cause your broken and beautiful, and you're so damn cynical_

_But I'm drawn in by the darkness in your eyes, and it's beautiful._

_Broken and beautiful._


	2. Invisible

**So, my little sister was watching Jonas, and a song came on, from an episode, I guess Joe was trying to remember the lines to a movie script? I dunno, but the song gave me a very gooood idea for a story :D Any who; I don't own The Mentalist, or the song I'm listening to (Invisible – Jonas La soundtrack (I know! It's the JB's, but the songs good))**

**Invisible**

It was most defiantly a day to celebrate. Red John was finally locked away, not just in a prison, in a mental hospital with the highest security for the moment, and would soon be sentenced to death, so they could actually relax for a little while.

Jane, the happiest about it, sort of, had suggested they all go out, to a fancy restaurant that he knew. They all obliged. He'd told them where to go, and that they dress nicely.

"Where _are_ they?" Teresa Lisbon asked, turning to face Grace Van Pelt. Both girls had arrived around the same time, and were waiting for the men, who were either late, or they were just too early, which was surprising, as they both had taken more than likely a lot longer than the boys getting ready.

It was defiantly a day to celebrate.

Lisbon was wearing a simple halter, knee length black dress with a white sash around the middle. She'd bought it awhile ago, but never had a reason to wear it, until now. Van Pelt's on the other hand had some beading at the bottom, she'd bought it not too long before, on a shopping trip she'd taken on a day off. It was a light green, a shade that looked amazing on her, that was strapless and a little longer than Lisbon's.

"Finally," Van Pelt said quietly to Lisbon as she saw Jane's Citroen pull up, "One down, two to go." Lisbon nodded agreeing.

"Hey Jane," Lisbon said, once he'd gotten out of his car. Once he saw the two, he headed over to get a better look at the two. He'd never seen Lisbon in anything other than her work clothes, and a jersey once when catching the old CBI physiatrist confessing to killing a man.

"Wow," Jane mused to himself as he stood in front of the two. He knew they were both there, but all he was seeing was Lisbon. The smile already on his face grew, and was glad when she returned the smile.

Van Pelt all but ran over to Rigsby when he got there a few minutes after Jane, with Cho, who'd brought Elise with him.

Jane, still rather distracted by Lisbon – In a dress – offered his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall,"


End file.
